Freaky Love (GyuBoo)
by Taomio
Summary: Boo Seungkwan, gadis yang terkenal dengan kelakuan anehnya. Kim Mingyu, pemuda yang entah kenapa malah melabuhkan perasaannya pada gadis aneh itu. Dan di saat mereka sudah bersama? Tidak ada kata normal lagi untuk Kim Mingyu. It's freaky love! GyuBoo/GyuKwan/MinKwan/Boo Seungkwan/Kim Mingyu/GS/DLDR.


Mingyu menghembuskan nafas tak habis pikirnya, melirik penasaran ke dalam kelas yang sepi. Lagi – lagi ia menghembuskan nafasnya sambil menatap langit – langit lorong kelas yang kosong. Tidak ada seorangpun yang melewati lorong ini, membuat dirinya entah kenapa semakin ragu untuk melaksanakan rencananya yang sudah ia buat beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Ini sudah setengah jam lebih dari waktu pulang sekolah dan ia tidak bergerak sama sekali dari tempat duduknya?! Apa yang sebenarnya ia pikirkan?" gumamnya jengkel.

"Aku pasti benar – benar sudah gila."

Ia menggerutu pada dirinya sendiri sembari menatap seorang gadis yang tengah duduk menatap papan tulis kelas yang kosong. Raut wajahnya begitu tenang dan sebuah senyuman simpul menghiasi wajah tembamnya, yang mungkin agak terlihat aneh jika dipikirkan.

"Ya Ampun, dia bahkan tidak melakukan apapun disana?!" Ia semakin frustasi karena sudah terlalu lama berdiri, menunggu gadis itu keluar kelas sedari tadi.

"Apa aku perlu menghampirinya?" nada suaranya terdengar ragu, ia menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal sambil mengalihkan tatapan ke sekitar lorong kelas.

Saat ia kembali mengarahkan tatapannya pada gadis itu, betapa terkejutnya Mingyu melihat gadis itu sekarang berada tepat dihadapannya, memandanganya dengan pandangan bingung yang begitu polos menurutnya.

Mingyu berjengkit kaget sambil memegang dadanya yang berdebar kencang. "Oh astaga! Kau membuatku terkejut sekali."

Gadis berpipi tembam yang memakai kacamata bulat dan mempunyai tinggi badan yang hanya sedada pria itu hanya diam, terus menatapnya dengan mata yang lucu kemudian tersenyum aneh seperti biasa. Seperti tak ada keganjilan atau masalah yang berarti pada pertemua mereka.

Karena Mingyu diam terlalu lama, akhirnya gadis itu menggerakkan kakinya, berniat untuk pulang. Melihat itu, Mingyu langsung bertindak cepat, berseru menahan gadis itu. "Tungggu!"

Gadis itu menyipitkan mata sembari mengerutkan dahi, begitu bingung dengan laki-laki dihadapannya. Dan itu terlihat lucu di mata Mingyu.

"Ada yang ingin aku katakan padamu."

Dan gadis itu mengangguk – anggukan kepalanya seperti anak anjing setelah Mingyu mengatakan maksud kemunculan dirinya yang dirasa tiba-tiba.

Mingyu menghirup udara sebentar, kemudian mencoba menatap mata cerah gadis itu dengan tatapan dalam.

"Aku sudah beberapa lama ini memperhatikanmu, mungkin kau akan menganggapku gila. Tapi entah sejak kapan aku mulai tertarik dengan kehidupanmu. Bagaimana sifatmu, apa yang kau sukai, atau apapun yang menyangkut dirimu. Aku rasa-" ia memberikan jeda sebentar tanpa mematahkan tatapan matanya pada gadis itu.

"-aku menyukaimu Boo Seungkwan."

Gadis mungil itu hanya diam beribu bahasa, raut wajahnya masih sama seperti tadi membuat Mingyu entah kenapa merasakan sakit yang tidak terlihat. Seungkwan menundukkan kepalanya. Entah apa yang dipikirkan. Gadis itu tetap diam dan tak memberikan klu sama sekali padanya.

Setelah menunggu respon gadis itu beberapa lamanya, akhirnya Mingyu memberanikan diri bertanya walaupun pikiran negatif mulai menguasai otaknya.

"A-apa kau juga mempunyai rasa yang sama?"

Seungkwan memain – mainkan kaki kecilnya di bawah sana, sepatu bewarna kuning itu tampak mencolok dengan kaos kakinya yang berwarna-warni. Apakah itu untuk jawaban tidak atau iya? Mingyu bertanya – tanya.

Merasa frustasi sendiri, akhirnya kesabarannya mulai terkikis. "Apa kau tidak bisa memberikan jawaban padaku walaupun hanya mengangguk atau menggelengkan kepalamu? Aku butuh jawaban."

Seungkwan menatap pemuda itu dengan raut wajah yang aneh, ia tidak bisa menebaknya sama sekali. Mata gadis itu bergerak menelusuri lorong kelas yang sepi hingga membuat pemuda itu bingung bukan main dan hampir mati penasaran dengan ulah gadis ini.

"Ya atau tidak?" Mingyu mendesak.

Tidak menjawab pertanyaannya, Seungkwan justru menarik telapak tangan kanannya dan memberikannya pensil yang gadis itu buat sebagai penggulung rambutnya, lantas berlari meninggalkannya dengan beribu pertanyaan besar di kepalanya.

Mingyu hanya bisa menatap Seungkwan yang berlari meninggalkannya dengan mendecih tak habis pikir.

"Harusnya aku mendengarkan teman – temanku kalau gadis itu aneh." Kemudian ia menatap pensil yang ada di telapak kananya, lagi – lagi masih dengan pandangan tak habis pikir.

"Benar – benar gadis aneh."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mingyu terlihat lesu hari ini, padahal sekarang jam kosong, semua temannya melakukan aktivitas yang menyenangkan tapi dia hanya meletakkan kepalanya di meja sembari memandang keluar jendela seolah sudah tak ada harapan lagi untuk hidup.

"Sial! Untuk apa dia memberikanku pensil bodoh itu!? Aku bahkan sampai tak bisa tidur memikirkannya!" Makinya kesal dengan suara pelan.

"Kalau seandainya dia tidak menyukaiku, tidak apa – apa. Dia boleh menolakku dengan mengatakan tidak, itu lebih baik ketimbang hanya memberikanku pensil begini?!"

"Sial! Sial! Sial!" Ia membenturkan kepalanya berulang kali ke mejanya saking frustasinya.

"Hei Mingyu! Kim Mingyu!" Salah satu temannya memanggilnya dari depan pintu kelas.

Dahi Mingyu berkerut heran. "Ada apa?"

"Ada yang mencarimu."

"Siapa?" Mingyu bangun dari posisi duduknya dan menatap temannya penasaran. Lantas temannya itu melirik ke samping, melirik ke seseorang yang ia yakini tengah berada di balik tembok kelasnya.

"Hei!" Mingyu mendadak mematung melihat siapa yang mencarinya.

Boo Seungkwan. Gadis itu menatapnya dengan matanya yang cerah dengan senyuman aneh-khas milik gadis itu sembari mengangkat satu tangan menyapanya. Tentu kedatangan gadis itu membuat seisi kelas serentak menatap mereka berdua tak percaya, pasalnya mereka berdua tak pernah dekat satu sama lain, menyapa bahkan tidak pernah mereka temui dan hari ini mereka berdua bertingkah seolah sudah lama saling mengenal.

"Aku datang untuk mengambil pensilku." Dengan membenahi kacamata bulatnya, gadis mungil itu mengatakannya dengan jelas dengan aksen yang lucu.

"Pensilmu?" Mingyu bergumam bingung.

Teman – temannya mulai berbisik – bisik, entah apa yang mereka bicarakan. Tapi Mingyu tak peduli sama sekali, yang ia pedulikan sekarang hanya gadis itu, Boo Seungkwan-gadis kesukaannya.

"Ah iya pensil! Pensilmu." Mingyu mulai berseru, kemudian mecari pensil milik gadis itu yang untungnya ia bawa. Tadi malam ia sempat berpikir untuk membuangnya karena merasa patah hati dengan respon gadis mungil itu.

Jadi setelah pensil itu ditemukan. Mingyu berjalan menghampiri Seungkwan yang berada di luar kelas, untuk memberikan pensil itu.

Setelah berada di luar kelas, Mingyu memberikan pensil milik Seungkwan dengan canggung. "Ini." Ujarnya sambil menyodorkan pensil yang ia bawa.

Mingyu bingung. Gadis itu malah menatapnya dengan tatapan yang semakin aneh di matanya, dan entah kenapa senyuman anehnya kini terlihat semakin lebar dan kemudian terlihat memasang mata jahil. Apa gadis ini tengah bermain dengannya?

Lantas kemudian, tangan Seungkwan tanpa meminta ijin terlebih dahulu sudah menggenggam tangannya dan menariknya dari lorong kelas, membuat ia mau tak mau mengikuti gadis itu dengan beribu pertanyaan di kepala.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mereka berdua saling memandang, Mingyu dengan pandangan bingung dan Seungkwan dengan pandangan cerah dan menggemaskan. Gadis itu terlihat tidak seperti biasanya, ada sisi lain dari gadis itu yang baru Mingyu lihat.

"Ada apa? Kenapa membawaku kemari?" tanyanya sambil melihat sekeliling, ada banyak tabung reaksi dan berbagai macam alat – alat praktikum. Seungkwan, gadis mungil itu membawanya ke ruang laboratorium kimia yang kebetulan kosong karena tidak ada jadwal praktikum.

Seungkwan memberikannya sebuah buku padanya, tentu ini membuat alisnya terangkat sebelah. Tanpa bertanyapun ia tahu bahwa gadis itu memintanya untuk membacanya.

Gadis mungil itu mulai berkeliling di ruangan praktikum yang bisa dibilang cukup besar itu seperti memberinya ruang tersendiri untuk membaca tulisannya. Jadi mengesampingkan rasa ragu di dalam benaknya. Mingyu membaca bukunya.

_[Pada kesempatan ini,_ _terima kasih banyak telah memilih diriku dengan segala kekuranganku. Sebelum menggunakan, harap bacalah_ _buku petunjuk penggunaan ini dengan saksama._

_Selalu perlakukan diriku_ _dengan baik dan benar._

_Aku terbatas dan hanya ada satu, tidak bisa ditukar ataupun dikembalikan. Harap maklum._

_Ada waktunya, aku bad mood tiba-tiba. Meski tak memberikan jawaban_ _ketika kau menanyakan penyebabnya,_ _tapi aku akan marah_ _jika kau meninggalkanku sendirian. Maafkan aku, ya. Namun tidak usah diambil hati, tetaplah menemaniku hingga akhir._

_Jika kau memujiku secara berkala, aku akan bertahan lebih lama. Seperti memuji kukuku yang cantik atau apapun itu._

_Harap perhatikan_ _perubahan sekecil apapun. Perhatikanlah sedetil-detilnya. Namun, kau tak perlu menyadari_ _kalau aku bertambah gendut_ _atau hal-hal tidak penting lainnya. Karena itu hal yang sedikit sensitif belakangan ini._

_Seandainya aku menjadi sedikit berumur, dan kau mengalihkan pandangan pada yang lainnya. Saat itu, ingatlah akan hari ketika kita pertama kali berjumpa. Karena aku ingin hubungan yang lama, bukan hanya sekedar lewat begitu saja._

_Di luar dugaan, tapi setangkai bunga pun_ _bisa membuat hatiku serasa sesak bahagia._

_Memberikan hadiah_ _meski tidak ada perayaan apapun_ _sangat bermakna dalam bagiku._

_Seleramu memilih hadiah juga penting. Tapi surat yang pendek dan jelek sekali_ _justru yang paling membuatku begitu bahagia._

_Seandainya pipiku berlinang airmata,_ _sapulah dengan lembut. Peluk aku dengan erat, karena hanya dirimulah_ _yang dapat memperbaikinya._

_Terkadang, ajaklah aku berlibur._

_Pada hari anniversary, ajaklah aku makan malam bersama. Karena itu juga bisa mempengaruhi cintaku agar bertahan lama._

_Mulai sekarang mohon bantuannya, ya._

_Tersenyum dan maafkanlah segala sifat dan kekuranganku yang seperti ini. Jagalah aku dengan sepenuh hatimu. Karena aku saja yang bergaransi seumur hidup._

_Peringatan! Hati ini mudah pecah dan harus dihindarkan dari kecemburuan!]_

Mingyu mati-matian menahan tawa bahagia yang bercampur gemas bukan kepalang.

Setelah membaca ini tentu saja ia sudah tahu jawaban dari Seungkwan. Sampai-sampai Mingyu terus tersenyum tidak jelas saking gelinya. Gadis yang ia sukai memang dilihat dari segi apapun memang aneh, ia paham betul itu. Tapi tetap saja itu tidak akan membuat dirinya mundur. Ia sudah terlanjut jatuh akan pesona unik gadis mungil itu.

Kemudian ia mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Seungkwan lagi, gadis mungil itu tengah sibuk bermain dengan alat – alat praktikum hingga tak menyadari kalau dirinya sudah selesai membaca dan kini mengambil langkah untuk mendekatinya.

"Oh, jadi kau bergaransi seumur hidup ya?" suara Mingyu berhasil membuat Seungkwan terkejut. Untung saja ia bisa mengendalikan keterkejutannya, kalau tidak mungkin tabung reaksi yang ia pegang akan jatuh ke lantai sekarang.

Seungkwan membalikkan tubuhnya, menatap pemuda jangkung itu dengan tatapan yang berani sembari menganggukkan kepalanya mantap.

"Perlakukan aku dengan baik dan benar. Kau tidak akan menemukan yang seperti aku. Kau harus tahu itu." Gadis mungil itu melipat kedua tangannya di dadanya.

Mingyu tersenyum tak percaya, "Kau ternyata cerewet sekali. Tidak seperti dugaanku." Komentarnya.

"Aku hanya bicara banyak pada pemilikku." Di akhir kalimat gadis itu menampakkan senyuman miring yang membuat pemuda itu menatapnya hampir tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Ternyata gadisnya ini benar – benar berani, melebihi ekspetasinya.

"Oh iya tentu saja. Aku mengerti." Mingyu mendekatkan wajahnya, membuat Seungkwan bisa merasakan hembusan nafas beraroma mint milik pemuda itu yang entah kenapa membuat pipinya mendadak memanas. "Karena sekarang aku pemilikmu, berarti aku bisa melakukan apapun sesukaku kan?"

Mata Seungkwan bergerak menatap sekeliling, mengelak dari tatapan dalam pemuda itu. Dadanya terasa sesak karena jantungnya meloncat-loncat di dalam sana, serasa ingin keluar dari tempatnya.

"Oh itu..euum... selama kau sudah membaca petunjuk penggunaan. Itu terserah padamu."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Mingyu semakin memotong jarak antara mereka berdua. Semakin dekat dan semakin dekat hingga ia memejamkan matanya lucu. Ia berharap besar dengan ciuman pertamanya ini. Jantungnya terasa semakin kencang saja, ia benar – benar dapat merasakan jantungnya memompa darah dengan kuat hingga membuat aliran darah dalam tubuhnya bisa ia rasakan seluruhnya.

Sudah cukup lama ia menutup mata dan ciuman itu masih belum terlaksana. Ia mengintip sedikit, dan ia jengkel bukan main melihat Mingyu tengah menahan tawa geli disana.

"Idiot!" umpat Seungkwan, lantas meninggalkan Mingyu dengan kejengkelan yang meluap-luap.

"Kenapa kau begitu marah padaku?" tanya Mingyu pura – pura tidak tahu sambil menahan tangan gadis mungil itu.

"Pikir sendiri!"

"Oh ayolah, jangan marah. Sepertinya aku butuh buku petunjuk penggunaan. Aku harus memperlakukanmu dengan baik dan benar. Kau benar – benar berharga jadi aku harus hati – hati. Mungkin lain kali aku akan menciummu setelah aku membaca buku petunjuk penggunaan dengan jelas."

Omong kosong!

"Tidak perlu. Untuk masalah ini kita tidak perlu menggunakan buku petunjuk penggunaan. Aku bisa melakukannya."

Tanpa berpikir panjang, Seungkwan langsung menarik tengkuk Mingyu, meraup bibir pemuda itu tanpa celah hingga Mingyu membalasanya dan mereka larut dalam ciuman yang panjang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mereka pulang bersama sore itu. Langit kota Seoul sudah hampir berubah menjadi hitam, dan lampu – lampu kota mulai menyala menghiasi jalanan.

"Kau benar – benar payah." Komentar Mingyu.

"Itu hanya karena aku baru melakukannya denganmu." Seungkwan tentu tidak terima dengan praduga Mingyu.

"Oh benarkah?! Wah! _Daebak!_ Jadi aku yang pertama ya? Kalau begitu kemampuanmu itu sudah bagus. Bagaimana kalau besok kita mengasahnya?"

"Untuk apa mengasahnya, jika kau ingin menciumku, cium saja." Kata Seungkwan cuek.

"Oh begitu ya? Senang sekali mendengarnya. Besok aku ingin mencium di tempat yang lain."

Walaupun Seungkwan baru menjalin hubungan pertama kali, tapi ia mengerti betul arah pembicaraan pemuda ini. Dengan perasaan jengkel ia hentikan langkahnya dan menatap pemuda itu dengan tajam. "Kau benar – benar ingin merusak diriku ya?"

"Bukan. Tidak begitu. Bukan merusak, hanya saja aku ingin memberi tanda kepemilikan." Elak Mingyu.

"Oh tentu saja! Besok akan kubuatkan setifikat untuk tanda kepemilikan." Dengan bersungut – sungut Seungkwan meninggalkan Mingyu, masa bodoh dengan pulang bersama.

"Seungkwan! Boo Seungkwan!"

"Jangan panggil aku. Kita tidak saling mengenal sekarang."

"Ayolah, aku minta maaf. Aku hanya bercanda."

"Terserah!"

"Astaga! Tunggu aku Seungkwan! Yak! Boo Seungkwan!"

Gadis itu menutup kedua telinganya, membiarkan Mingyu berteriak seperti orang gila di jalanan. Ah baiklah, tidak ada gunanya sekarang. Gadisnya itu tengah marah besar.

"Sepertinya aku butuh buku petunjuk penggunaan."

.

.

.

Holla! Aku baru di getek mungil ini!

Ada yang suka GyuBoo? Aku bener-bener lagi kesengsem ama mereka. Tapi jarang ada yang buat fic mereka. Aku harap aku punya teman segetek ini. Gak lucu kalau aku cuma penumpang sendiri yak kan?

Aku harap kalian sukak dengan ini.

Berkenan meninggalkan jejak? :)


End file.
